


Summer Lovin'

by AlexaCardew



Series: STIUTK verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, slight crossover (the new normal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt spends the summer with his half-brother Cooper in L.A. trying to get to know him better. The second part of the summer not only brings Blaine to L.A., it presents an opportunity for Kurt that might decide his future before his senior year even starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

June

Kurt arrives in L.A in the middle of the month – Cooper waiting for him at the airport with huge dark sunglasses to ‘hide from the lurking paparazzi’. He has two more days just to hang out with his half-brother and get to know the city a bit better before his first day of work and Kurt intends to make the most of it. To his surprise, Cooper has offered him his car because Cooper thinks learning to ride a motorcycle will help him with future auditions. Kurt thinks Cooper should rather invest in some acting classes, but keeps his mouth shut. He's found that in situations like that, it is usually for the best not to say anything at all if you don't have anything nice to say.

He already misses Blaine even though it's not even been twenty-four hours since they have said goodbye at the Columbus airport. He knows it's only four weeks until Blaine joins him, but it is hard after spending every waking hour together for the past five months.

The gym close to Cooper's place advertises yoga classes and Kurt signs up for one where he can come and go as he likes. He doesn't know yet what his schedule will be like, so for now it sounds like the best option. After feeling Blaine's skin against his own for the first time, he is determined that it's going to happen again, and maybe working out will help him get rid off his low self-esteem.

Cooper thinks it's a great idea and signs up as well, because ‘yoga classes are _the_ place to pick up chicks’. Kurt just rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue because it might be nice not to be the only guy there. That in return causes Cooper to laugh, because in Hollywood everyone does yoga apparently.

The day before his first day of work, they drive around town, Cooper telling him what roads to avoid at what time and shows him a short cut to the studio where they are filming the interior scenes. They have lunch close by before Kurt picks up his ID and a copy of the call sheet. Cooper laughs when he groans after reading the call time. ‘The only thing that sucks about the movies is how early you have to get up most days’, he says and Kurt has to agree. He isn't usually one to sleep till noon, but a 6:00am call time does sound too early.

That night, he has a hard time falling asleep. Sure he has worked for Burt for a while now, but he has never had a job where he is supposed to work with complete strangers. Cooper has told him the basics about set etiquette, but he is still nervous, because what if he screws up and gets fired the first day. Apart from oil and tire changes, he isn't qualified to do much and he has to work while he is in L.A – can't rely solely on Cooper and Burt to support him.

There's no need for him to dress nicely the next morning. ‘Wear comfortable shoes you can run around in all day’, Cooper's advice has been. He slips on a pair of sneakers, regular t-shirt and shorts, throws his ID, phone, notebook and a bottle of water into a bag, before he quietly leaves Cooper's apartment, dawn barely breaking.

He is the youngest on set, which is hardly a surprise, but it still stings when a tall burly guy asks him if he got lost, the playground is across the street. But he refuses to get bullied here, holds his head high and asks for the UPM. The unit production manager is a kind looking woman in her late thirties who smiles at him when he introduces himself.

"Cooper's brother?" she asks and when Kurt nods her smile widens. Apparently his brother is really popular with the ladies. He doesn't know how he feels about the fact that his brother might have slept with the woman just to get him the job.

He wants to succeed on his own, can't imagine ever doing something like that, ever doing something like that with someone other than Blaine, period. And even that is still open for debate. Not the if but the when.

Working on a movie is nothing like Kurt had expected. Most of his first day is spent running around fetching coffee for the director, snacks for the actors who can't leave to get it themselves, waiting around till a shot is set up and he is sent running again to fetch the actors. It's tiring and not at all glamorous. He is seriously questioning Cooper's methods by the end of the first day, because if he wanted to convince Kurt how amazing the film industry is, shouldn't he have gotten him a job a little more glamorous?

When he opens the laptop Burt has gotten him for his eighteenth birthday, Blaine is already online and Kurt quickly showers before logging onto Skype as well. They have agreed to skype every evening and call if they can't for some reason. It's their sort of trial run in case they don't end up going to college in the same city.

Blaine isn't wearing a shirt, sitting on a lounge chair in the Hummel's backyard and Kurt tries to keep his eyes up, he really tries. Not that there is anything wrong with looking at his boyfriend, because he knows how much Blaine likes it when he catches him looking, when he makes him blush.

Blaine's telling him about his first day singing at King's Island. He couldn't be prouder of his boyfriend who, after auditioning for the past two years, finally got cast. They share a laugh when Blaine tells him about one of his female co-stars who kept saying as soon as they finished their first duet that they were destined to be together, because they have so much chemistry on stage. Sometimes Kurt wishes Blaine was less polite. 'It's called acting, bitch', is what he would have told her.

Behind the sofa in Cooper's living room, Kurt has hung a calendar, counting down the days till Blaine will arrive in L.A. Burt is coming with him for a few days, because Kurt has to miss the traditional Hummel forth of July BBQ and Burt insisted they'll have it in California two weeks later.

'I miss you," Kurt tells him before letting his boyfriend go, tired after running around all day. Cooper's not home, left a note saying he is out with some producer, leaving Kurt to fend for himself.

It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep after watching some boring TV show for a bit.

Getting up early gets easier after a few days and while the work still isn't glamorous, Cooper has been right in some respect. Kurt is learning a lot about the industry and once he has managed to show that he isn't just some dumb teenager who only got the job because his brother slept with someone in production, he is making friends.

There are some college students, interning for school credit and Kurt finds himself in their company during most breaks. The atmosphere is nothing like he is used to in Ohio. People talk freely about their relationships and when Kurt reluctantly tells them about Blaine, the girls demand to see pictures immediately. No one sneers at him or tells him to stop spreading his fairy dust. He even gets invited to go on a double date with a production intern and her girlfriend when Blaine arrives in town. He feels like he can properly breathe for the first time since spring break. Here he isn't Kurt Anderson the school freak, or the guy who got abused by his parents, it's a fresh start, he can reinvent himself, can be whoever he wants to be.

Living with Cooper has his ups and downs though. Kurt wouldn't say he is a neat freak, but Cooper is a slob and coming home everyday to a sink full of dishes drives him up the wall. He finally explodes two weeks in, and Cooper sheepishly promises to do better – at least while Kurt is staying with him.

His new friends keep dragging him out to parties or clubs that don't check for IDs on weekends and some times it's hard to be the only one not drinking because it inevitably always leads to questions. He usually gets away with an invented story about making a complete fool out of himself the one time he got drunk – which isn't exactly a lie – and having no desire to repeat it any time soon.

The parties are fun, but mostly he misses Blaine when he is there, missing someone who listens to him judging other people's outfits. It's one thing to dress poorly because you can't afford anything else, but it's another to wear horrible clothes because you have no taste he tells himself when he feels guilty for judging people for something people have made fun of him in the past.

July

Cooper is out of town for forth of July weekend, shooting a commercial in Mexico and when his coworkers hear he is own his own, they invite him along to a beach party in Orange County. Thanks to Blaine's popular culture education program, Kurt is now very familiar with Orange County and is shocked to see that the TV series wasn't exaggerating much.

To his shock and surprise, he gets hit on not even five minutes after arriving on the beach. The boy in front of him is a walking and talking surfer cliché – blond hair, tanned, swim trunks low on his hips – and Kurt blushes furiously when the guy lets loose some horrible pick up lines.

It doesn't hurt his confidence though and empowered by the boy's attention he takes his shirt off, hoping to get some color before Blaine arrives on the west coast. Surfer boy isn't the only one this afternoon who tries his luck and Kurt can barely believe this is happening to him. There are so many better looking guys than him he thinks, and still all those who have hit on him had been quite attractive.

Sandy, one of the production interns, who is sitting next to him with her girlfriend, laughs when he asks why those guys are hitting on him. "Honey, I may be a lesbian but even I can see that you are hot," she tells him, raking her eyes over his body and Kurt turns an even darker shade of red.

Later that night he is sitting with Sandy and one of the other interns watching the fireworks explode over the ocean. It's beautiful, but he knows it would be so much better with Blaine here with him. He must have said some of it out loud, because suddenly an iPhone is shoved into his hand.

"Go call your bf on facetime," Sandy mumbles, not completely sober anymore. "Your moping is killing the mood."

He walks down to the water for some privacy, the waves caressing his ankles as he dials Blaine's number. It's only shortly after eight in Ohio and Kurt can see that Blaine is in the Hummel backyard when Blaine moves the phone a bit. He is greeted by a chorus of 'hey Kurts' from the other mechanics Burt must have invited over and Kurt is touched that they have accepted him into their little family so readily even before he and Blaine had started dating.

After the forth of July weekend, times seems to have come to a stand still. Production has changed to a night shoot schedule allowing Kurt to sleep in, but days feel longer than before. The two weeks till Blaine's arrival just don't want to pass, and even though Cooper and his co-workers are doing their best to keep him distracted he just doesn't feel complete without Blaine with him.

This whole separation experiment is a total bust, he thinks at the end of week three without Blaine. He can barely manage a month without his boyfriend – how are they supposed to make it through four years if they don't go to college in the same city. It's something they will have to talk about once Blaine gets here, talk about more than just 'yeah, New York sounds good.'

Kurt knows which colleges he wants to apply to, but he has no clue what Blaine intends to do, is not even sure Blaine is one hundred percent sure which colleges he wants to apply to. They kept postponing the talk while they were still juniors but now with senior year looming, he thinks it's time for a proper talk.

That night, Cooper slams a duffel bag down in front of Kurt. 'Pack some stuff. You are coming with me to TJ," his brother orders him and when Kurt looks at him confusedly Cooper elaborates. "Tijuana, Mexico. I know you have tomorrow off and I can't keep watching an eighteen year old who behaves like a guy in a retirement home. Live a little, little bro."

Kurt eyes the duffle bag warily. "Isn't Mexico dangerous?" he asks, because he has seen some movies about the drug cartels. Copper just shakes his head. "As long as you don't run off in the middle of the night we should be good. But just so you know, the longer it takes you to start packing the later we're gonna arrive there."

Ten minutes later they are in Cooper's car, heading down I-405 toward San Diego. He has no idea how long it will take them to get to the Mexican boarder and absolutely does not want to listen to Cooper babble on about his latest string of girls but he doesn't own an mp3 player yet and there is little else to do for an unknown amount of time.

Three hours later they leave San Diego behind and head toward the boarder. "You did remember to bring your passport, right?" Cooper suddenly asks when they pass another sign for the border and Kurt's eyes widen.

How could he forget about that? Gosh, he really is a hick from Hicksville. Of course travelling into another country means you have to have a passport.

"Don't be mad," he tells Cooper quietly.

"You forgot it?" Cooper asks, sounding disappointed.

"Cooper, I don't have a passport. What made you think I would have a passport? Before I came to see you for Spring Break I had never been further than Indiana. When we went to New York for Nationals I was on a plane for the first time. I only got my driver's license a few months back. This," he points outside working himself up more and more, "this is all new to me, Cooper. I thought you understood that."

The car slows down until Cooper pulls over. There are only a few cars going in their direction and Kurt seriously hopes there are no serial killers out there.

Next to him he hears the click of the seatbelt being unbuckled and then a hand is on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kurt," Cooper says, but Kurt keeps his eyes on his hands, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's been twenty years since we got away from dad and I keep forgetting. I keep forgetting that you had to live through that most of your life. That you only just got out. And maybe, I thought if I treated you like it never happened it would be easier for both of us."

When Kurt finally looks up he is surprised by what he sees. Cooper has never looked that serious before. Gone is his goofy and exuberant personality. He barely recognizes the young man sitting next to him, and now Kurt feels guilty for making Cooper look like that.

"I'm sorry too," he whispers. "I keep forgetting we don't have the same experiences, but I often wish we do, so we can talk about it and help one another. But that's not fair to you. I should be happy that the past doesn't affect you like it still affects me," he admits reluctantly.

His own seatbelt is unbuckled and then he finds himself in Cooper's arms. "Give it time, Kurt. I'm not saying that one day it will be like it never happened, but it will get easier as long as you surround yourself with people who care for you and treasure you."

"You promise?" he can't help but ask, because one day he wants to be able to think like Cooper. That he really put his past behind him and can live his life however he wants, without having voices in his head who keep telling him what a failure he is. He's getting better ignoring them, but they are still there, still rearing their ugly heads from time to time.

"What are we going to do now?" he asks not wanting to spend the rest of the night crying in a car. "I'm sorry I made you drive down all this way for nothing."

Cooper shakes his head. "It's my fault for not thinking about it. But I don't think it was for nothing. Sounds to me like we needed to have that talk if we want to become closer."

Kurt wipes his eyes on his sleeve, something he doesn't normally do, and nods.

"So listen, I have a friend in San Diego. I'm sure we can spend the night at her place and tomorrow we can visit Sea World or whatever else you want to do. We don't have to go to Mexico to do some proper brotherly bonding," he adds and Kurt gives him a watery smile.

"I'd like that."

They are having fun together the next day and surprisingly time moves faster once they are back in L.A. Before he knows it, it's Friday afternoon and he is driving Cooper's car to LAX to pick up Blaine and Burt.

He rolls his eyes when he sees the now familiar paparazzi lurking outside the airport, feeling bad for the people they are stalking. Fortunately, the flight from Ohio arrives on time and when he sees a baseball hat next to dark curly hair walking toward the exit he breaks into a run, a huge smile on his face.

He doesn't care that there are people watching, that Burt is standing right next to Blaine. He throws his arms around his boyfriend's neck and smashes their lips together, licking into Blaine's mouth and causing his startled boyfriend to drop his bag before he kisses back just as enthusiastically.

They don't break apart until Burt clears his throat. Some people are staring at them but no one says anything, fortunately. He knows his cheeks must be bright red but he doesn't care at all.

When Blaine finally lets him go, Burt pulls him into a bone-crushing hug as well. "We missed you, kiddo," Burt tells him and Kurt beams at him.

He takes Burt's suitcase, ignoring his protest and leads them outside to Cooper's car.

California has been good to him so far, but he just knows that with Blaine here with him, this is going to be the best summer ever.

 

* * *

 

With the permission of the superintendent, Burt fires up the grill behind Cooper's apartment building the next afternoon, while Kurt shares a lounger with Blaine, unwilling to unglue himself from his side.

Burt had raised an eyebrow when he saw the inside of Cooper's apartment for the first time, but luckily didn't comment on the lack of a guest bedroom. Instead of crowding them even more he has opted for a hotel room for which Kurt is grateful because as far as he and Cooper have come, the only person he wants to share a bed with is Blaine.

The smell of their belated forth of July BBQ soon attracts Cooper's neighbors, most of which Kurt hasn't met so far because he rarely has time to hang out in the backyard because of his schedule.

It's hot outside and Kurt shoots Blaine a grateful smile when he gets up to refresh their drinks. A girl about their age sits down in the chair next to his a few moments later and stares dreamily at Blaine.

"He isn't single by any chance?" she asks him when she realizes he caught her staring. Kurt shakes his head.

"He's with me," he says with more than a little pride because sometimes he still can't believe he got that lucky.

"Of course he is," she mumbles. "Why is it that the good ones are always gay?"

He knows he shouldn't get too comfortable because as soon as they are back in Ohio they will have to watch what they say again, but for now, it is nice to gush about Blaine to a complete stranger.

"I'm Maggie by the way. I live across the hall from Cooper if you ever want to hang out. There aren't many people my age in this building," she sighs and Kurt promises to swing by at some point.

It can't hurt to make a few more friends in L.A. After all, as long as Cooper lives here, this won't be his last visit.

A while later, after Blaine has returned with their drinks, Maggie changes places with Cooper, who is caring burgers and hot dogs for the three of them.

"Kurt told me you are a performer as well," Cooper addresses his boyfriend and Kurt has to look away because he can't watch people talking with their mouth full. "Are you any good?"

Before Blaine can reply, Kurt jumps in because knowing his boyfriend he'd just be modest. "He is amazing. Blaine was the lead in his old glee club and just performed in an amusement park," he gushes while Blaine blushes.

"Why are you asking?" Blaine asks and Kurt looks at Cooper questioningly as well. "Friend of mine just got offered a proper acting gig and needs someone to take over his shifts so he still has a day job when the gig is over. He's one of those singing waiters," Cooper explains.

Three phone calls later Blaine is James replacement for the next three weeks, leaving them with one full week where neither he nor Blaine have to work before they have to fly back to Ohio.

The rest of the weekend is spent showing Burt around town as Blaine's dad has never been out west before either. He looks pretty out of place, flannel shirt, baseball cap and shorts, when Kurt drags him through Beverly Hills, excited to show off the places he has visited the past four weeks.

They have lunch at Venice beach the last day of Burt's visit when Blaine's dad suddenly pulls a stack of photographs out of a plastic bag he has been carrying around with him all morning.

"I want you to take a look at those and tell me which one you like best. Don't want to make a final decision without you having a say as well," he explains gruffly.

In front of them are pictures of houses, each set showing the outside and inside including a realtor's description. It doesn't really come as a surprise that they are moving in with the Hudsons, but he is touched that Burt wants his opinion as well.

Kurt shoots a glance at Blaine from the corner of his eye, but his boyfriend looks calm as well, resigned to his fate. "It's just one year," he tells him when Burt excuses himself to the restroom. "We'll survive."

Blaine rolls his eyes at him. "What do you think about those?" he asks, pointing at the stack of pictures in front of them. "Truthfully?"

Kurt makes sure Burt isn't anywhere near before he tears the houses down. "Clearly there are only two who are remotely acceptable. Most of them look tacky on the outside, kitschy on the inside, have not enough bathrooms and a tiny kitchen. I know you and Burt don't really cook, but Carole and I do and I'm sure she'd want a proper kitchen as well."

It's fun bitching about stuff with Blaine again and he loses himself in it until Burt's return interrupts his rambling. Burt looks like he has been listening to them for a while, but he looks more amused than mad.

"The white colonial style one it is then," he announces, putting the pictures back into his bag. "I know we talked about the possibility of moving in together with Carole and Finn before, but I just want to make sure that's still okay with you. I want you all to get along, but if you aren't for some reason I want you to tell me. I care a whole lot about Carole, but we can wait for another year, wait until you are in college anyway."

Burt doesn't look like he wants to wait for another year and so Kurt vows to do his best to get along with Finn as long as Finn isn't bullying him. He can take being ignored and stuff, but he won't be bullied in his home again.

Blaine is saying something similar next to him and Kurt watches as Burt's face lights up. He looks happy, and Kurt is glad he has found someone as well, who makes Burt as happy as Blaine makes him.

Monday morning, Blaine gets up when he has to get up just to make him coffee and it feels oddly domestic when he gets kissed goodbye on his door step and Blaine wishes him a good day.

It's Blaine's first day of work as well and Kurt can't wait to find the time to see him perform. Burt has brought him a videotape of Blaine performing at King's Island, but unfortunately he hasn't gotten around to watching it yet. He can't wait though, because apparently some of his performances involve hilarious costumes.

"You look much happier than you did a few days ago," Sandy tells him when they run into each other in front of the craft's service table.

"Maybe he finally got laid," another intern adds and Kurt feels his face flush while he shakes his head.

"Blaine's here now," he says and it's all the explanation his new friends need. After all, he wouldn't shut up about Blaine, once he knew it was safe to talk about him.

When he gets home that day, Blaine is standing in the kitchen, apparently attempting to cook. "Step away from the stove, slowly, so none of us get hurt," he orders his boyfriend in his best imitation of a police officer, and for one nanosecond, Blaine actually freezes before he turns around and rolls his eyes.

"It's just pasta, Kurt. Everyone can cook pasta." Kurt takes a deep breath before he takes a change of clothes into Cooper's small bathroom. Burt and Blaine had managed to survive on their own for many years. Just because they aren't gourmet chefs doesn't mean they can't cook at all, he tells himself.

He is washing the rest of the conditioner out of his hair when he smells the smoke. Kurt knows he must be quite the sight with half of his head still soapy white, but he can't let Blaine burn Cooper's apartment down.

One of the larger towels he owns is wrapped around his waist when he rushes out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where … where Blaine is trying to get the smoke out of the window, looking sheepish when he spots Kurt.

"Might need another ten minutes for the sauce," he admits before his eyes widen and they rake over Kurt's body. There's a part of him that still wants to cover up the moment Blaine's eyes land on his body, but he doesn't have more skin on display than Blaine has already seen, so he uncrosses his arms and let's Blaine look for a moment before he turns on his heels and struts back into the bathroom, knowing Blaine's eyes are following his every move.

"Please don't burn down the kitchen while I finish," he calls over his shoulder. He's sure Blaine's pouting without even looking at him.

In the end, the tomato sauce comes from a can, but Kurt doesn't complain, because for one, Blaine has never cooked for him before, and two, he didn't use anything else either when he was still cooking for his parents.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"I know you work long hours so I wanted to do something nice for you. Just know that I don't expect you to cook all the time. I'll get better so I can help out more, for when we get our own apartment."

Kurt doesn't actually mind the cooking, but he isn't exactly a fan of doing the dishes. "I'd love to teach you a few recipes, but as long as you keep taking care of the dishes I don't mind cooking most of the time," he replies.

They do the dishes together that night, ending in a soap war with the two of them flicking water at each other, until Kurt waves the white flag because Blaine is threatening his freshly washed hair.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Blaine asks when they are settled on the pull out. Kurt shakes his head.

"Can we make out for a bit?" He is getting better asking for what he wants and taking charge, but he still always turns the darkest shade of red when he initiates one of their make out sessions.

"Do I get to take your shirt off?" Blaine asks, pretending to not be interested otherwise and Kurt quickly pulls his t-shirt over his head, because it has been too long.

Feeling how excited they get when making out like that is nothing new anymore, but before, they had always immediately tried to put some distance between their hips. As it is, Kurt has Blaine trapped underneath him, and as he realizes, doesn't want to get off of him. He takes a deep breath and presses even closer. Blaine's eyes fly open in shock before he eagerly repeats Kurt's motions.

It's a glorious feeling, giving into his urges for once, but before they can go any further, a throat clears behind them and Kurt jerks away from Blaine as fast he can, arousal already fading when he spots Cooper leaning against the door, an amused expression on his face.

"If you get stains on my couch you'll get it cleaned," he says stabbing his finger at them and Kurt wants the ground to swallow him whole. Blaine is hiding his face under a pillow and when Cooper just remains where he is, Kurt hurriedly puts his shirt back on before fleeing into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Fortunately, Cooper is nowhere in sight when he gets back out and Blaine takes his place in the bathroom.

"We should talk about what just happened," he tells him once they are snuggled up together under a thin blanket. Kurt shakes his head.

"Not tonight. I promise we'll talk tomorrow."

He is going to need that time to figure out if he is actually ready to do what they were about to do, or if it was just a spur of the moment thing, caused by having Blaine close like that for the first time in four weeks.

Blaine's still asleep when he gets up the next morning and Kurt is relieved because it means he can postpone the conversation further. He is distracted that day, trying to make sense of his own thoughts and feelings, but luckily no one notices. What was he even supposed to say if someone asked. 'Sorry I didn't pay attention. I couldn't stop thinking about sex.’ They would have laughed at him because according to Cosmo, that's what men do most of the time anyway. Apparently, he is one of them now, because he can't stop thinking about _it._

There's some still steaming Chinese take out on the table when he gets home from work later in the evening. "Where's Cooper?" he asks Blaine who pushes a box over to him. He doesn't want his brother anywhere near this place when he and Blaine have _that_ conversation.

"He has a date. Told me to tell you that 'he doesn't intend to sleep home tonight, but what he said still stands'". They are both blushing a bit when he says it before Blaine continues.

"Look, Kurt. I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have been pressuring you and I honestly don't think I could have stopped if Cooper hadn't come in."

"You didn't pressure me," Kurt immediately replies, not liking the way Blaine hangs his head.

"Kurt, you don't have to…" He doesn't let him finish.

"You did not pressure me, Blaine. After all, I was the one on top of you who…" he can't say it out loud, but he's certain Blaine gets it. "And if we are being honest, I don't think I could have stopped either if Cooper hadn't interrupted and," he takes a deep breath because this is it, isn't it? The moment where he changes his and Blaine's relationship forever. It may sound a tad bit overdramatic but it feels that way in this moment. "… I didn't want to stop." There he said it and the world is still turning, though Blaine is looking at him like he is from another planet.

"So you are saying?" Blaine swallows nervously and Kurt watches his Adam's apple bob.

"That if we find ourselves with some privacy again and I'm not exhausted from work I wouldn't mind a repeat of what we were doing only without stopping this time," he forces out, proud of him for only stuttering once.

If Blaine were a cartoon character, he would have hearts in his eyes right now, Kurt thinks, before letting Blaine wrap his arms around him to embrace him tightly.

"So just to make sure. Are you tired from work today?" Blaine whispers into his ear, probably aiming for seductive but coming off as desperate, horny teenager.

Kurt entangles himself before he gives his boyfriend his best wounded look. "I'm not that kind of boy. At least buy me dinner before you demand I give you some sugar." The last line makes him cringe, but Blaine just nods eagerly.

"Whatever you want," he whispers, and yeah, Blaine's a fast learner when it comes to that seduction thing.

The next day he overhears Blaine make dinner reservation for Friday and now that he knows what they imply it can't be Friday soon enough. The rest of the week drags on, but then it's finally Friday.

He doesn't know what Blaine has told Cooper, but Cooper is spending the weekend with friends in San Francisco, leaving them alone in the apartment.

The restaurant is nice, not one of those hip places that gets swarmed by paparazzi, and Kurt is glad for that because even if they are not interested in him, they do get on his nerves with their stalking the entrance to the studio.

They share dessert, before they rush out to Cooper's car and hurry home. He just hopes he won't get pulled over right now for speeding.

Thirty minutes later, they are in the same position they were on Monday, with Kurt being in charge again, but nothing is stopping them this time. He has a hard time describing his feelings when it is over, just keeps smiling that ridiculously bright smile before rushing to the bathroom to get changed because 'ew'.

Neither of them is saying anything when they go to bed later that night, but they don't have to. There's no way to hide how they feel, it's in their eyes, in their smiles and there are no words required.

They don't spend much time outside that weekend, exploring new ways to drive each other crazy without actually going further than they have so far.

* * *

 It's another week of night shoots for Kurt and so on Monday he comes to see Blaine at work. After a few minutes of talking to his boss, they are all clear to sing a duet together, as long as Blaine sticks to Disney. Apparently a little girl had compared him to Prince Eric his first day and since then he has to sing Disney songs exclusively.

Kurt doesn't mind, because he usually doesn't get to sing girls' songs in public. After a quick debate, they agree on singing 'A whole new world' from Aladdin with Kurt singing Jasmine's part. Kurt hasn't performed in a while, but the feeling is as amazing as ever, especially the applause they are receiving once they finish the song. Blaine takes his lunch break next and he and Kurt sit down at a table in the back of the restaurant. There, they are approached by a man in his forties, wearing glasses and a huge smile.

"You were really great," he tells them before introducing himself. "Ulrich Roberts, I'm a casting director." Kurt shares a look with Blaine before his boyfriend replies.

"My name is Blaine Hummel and this is my boyfriend Kurt Anderson." The man doesn't even flinch so Kurt figures he is okay. "How can we help you, Mr. Roberts?" he asks politely, because it's not every day a casting director wants to talk to you.

"Well, I'm in charge of casting Bryan Collins newest show. Do you know of him?" Kurt shakes his head, but Blaine nods enthusiastically, eyes wide.

"No matter. His newest show is called 'Sing' and is set in high school, and I was wondering if I could get you to audition for it. There's this character I think you would be perfect for," the man explains and Kurt turns around for a moment to see who Mr. Roberts is looking at because it can't be him, can it?

"Um, that's nice of you, but I have one more year of high school left. I don't even live here. I'm just visiting till summer break is over," he rambles nervously, but the man just gives him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about that. We won't shoot the pilot before sometime in late fall and should we cast you I'm sure we could work something out, so you wouldn't have to miss too much school. And if the show gets picked up, we'll start shooting next July, and by that time you would have graduated high school any way. Think about it and give me a call so we can find a time that works for you to come in and audition," he adds before handing Kurt a card with the name, address and phone number of a company on it.

"It was nice meeting you, Kurt, Blaine," he tells them before going back to a table where a pretty woman is waiting for him.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. This is amazing. I knew it would be only a matter of time before someone realized how incredibly talented you are," Blaine is freaking out across from him while Kurt stares at the card in his hand. Doesn't stuff like this usually just happen in bad movies?

"He should have talked to you though," he tells Blaine. "You are such an amazing performer."

"But they aren't looking for a performer, Kurt. They are looking for an actor … who can sing from the sound of it. That's not me. I love music, but I'm not an actor. I just can't fake my emotions during a song. What you see is what I feel."

It isn't easy to hide his surprise. He hasn't been sure about Blaine's plans for the future, but for some reason he has always imagined him on a Broadway stage anyway. And if Blaine's dream isn't Broadway, then his dream probably isn't New York either. Not like it was, is, his dream.

"So what should I do?" he asks, because saying yes to this thing might as well end up meaning saying yes to L.A. and not going to college.

"I think you should at least audition. I mean, what are the chances that you are getting cast the first time you audition for something other than a glee performance. It's going to be a good experience for the future, because you'll know what a real audition is like and learn how to deal with rejection because you'll probably always hear more nos than yes."

"So you are saying I don't have a chance in hell, but should give it try anyway?" Kurt asks, eyebrows raised.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe if you want it enough, if you can actually imagine yourself living here for a few years. But like I said, it's going to give you an advantage over other aspiring performing arts students – you'll already know what it feels like to perform under pressure like that."

Kurt considers what Blaine is saying for a moment before he nods. "I haven't made up my mind completely, but we have a week to talk things through and give me time to think about this whole L.A thing. But you are probably right. Why would they cast a weird kid from Ohio for a TV show," he can't stop himself from adding.

Blaine frowns, but before he can say anything Kurt interjects. "I know, I know. I shouldn't sell myself short."

They spend the rest of the week talking about the opportunity and as soon as Blaine tells Cooper about meeting Ulrich Roberts, Kurt has to listen to Cooper sing his praise almost constantly. Apparently, the guy has cast some really successful TV series and Kurt would be stupid to not even audition according to Cooper.

After the success of their last Friday night date, it's Kurt's turn to pick a restaurant and he takes Blaine to a tiny hole in the wall restaurant in West Hollywood.

They haven't had a chance to do much for the past couple of days because Cooper was always home and they didn't want to fool around with his brother in the next room, but Cooper is out again with his own date, and Kurt knows by now that Cooper seldom returns home those days.

He's still not ready for everything, but he and Blaine have talked a bit more and have decided to keep exploring as long as they are both comfortable with it.

* * *

 

Taking off all your clothes is a scary experience he discovers later that night, grateful that the only light in Cooper's living room comes from the full moon shining through the window. He doesn't even want to know what he sounds like the first time Blaine touches him, because his voice doesn't sound like it belongs to him. He is relieved though, that Blaine manages to get off pretty much on his own because after his earth shattering orgasm, he doesn't have much energy left - putting clothes back on in case Cooper does come home feels like a horrible chore.

Kurt is out like a light seconds after repeating Blaine's 'I love you', falling into a peaceful slumber with not a single nightmare interrupting his sleep.

August

They spend the weekend talking some more about their plans for the future and after Blaine assures him for the umpteenth time that he would be fine with going to school in L.A., Kurt finally believes him and calls Ulrich Robert's office first thing Monday morning.

They have a day off from filming on Wednesday because one of the principal actors has other engagements that day and so Cooper, Blaine and Kurt pile into Cooper's car after Blaine's shift is over and head over to a small unassuming building.

Kurt wasn't sure what to expect, but he hasn't expected the room he would audition in to look like a small classroom. A camera is set up on a tripod in one corner when Kurt walks inside to face three people sitting behind a desk.

He recognizes one as the casting director, but has no idea who the other man and the woman are.

"I'm glad you decided to come in after all, Kurt," Mr. Roberts tells him before introducing the other people.

"Kurt, this is Bryan Collins. He created the show and will be running it if we get the pilot picked up. And Melinda Carter is one of the producers we have lined up so far."

Kurt nods in greeting at both of them while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Um, I've never done this before. What do you want me do now?" he asks, hating how inexperienced he sounds.

"Why don't you just start by telling us a bit about yourself. Where you grew up and what your high school experience has been like so far. Ulrich did tell you my show is set in high school, right? I called it High School Musical for the small screen when I first pitched it, though I want it to have a lot more snark," the tall man in the middle explains.

Kurt swallows hard once, before telling three complete strangers all about his sorry excuse for a life before ending with the good past five months.

"God, that's screen writing gold," he is sure he hears the show creator mumble at some point and Kurt has to agree, if you're writing a soap opera.

"Thanks for telling us that, Kurt," Mr. Collins tells him when he's done. "I'd like you to read a scene from the pilot for us now. It's the scene that first introduces your character."

He accepts the piece of paper with shaking hands and quickly reads through it a few times. Luckily, he is good with memorizing things fast and he puts the page aside once he is confident he has memorized the words.

"Um?" he asks the group.

"When ever you are ready. Don't look into the camera and if you need either of us to stand opposite you let us know."

Kurt shakes his head before he takes a deep breath and gives it his best shot. The words his would be character are saying are something Kurt wishes he had the courage to say to some of his stupider classmates and he imagines the likes of Azizmo facing him when he delivers them. It's actually kind of therapeutic even if he isn't that Evan character. He is what Kurt would like to be.

"Was that okay?" he asks when he is done and all three occupants of the room give him thumbs up.

"Robert is already convinced that you are an amazing singer, but we'd like to hear you sing as well. If you need music I'm sure we can provide it."

There is one song he has never dared to sing in public, especially after his mother's harsh criticism. He could royally screw it up, but it could also be a huge fuck you to his mother if he did it well.

Deciding to take a chance, he takes a few more deep breaths before he opens his mouth and starts the first verse of 'Defying Gravity.' Most of the song isn't hard for him, but when it comes to the high F, he panics for a moment, thinking it was a bad idea to sing something like that. But then his voice soars, higher and higher, and he knows he has succeeded when the room erupts in applause before he has even finished the song.

Mr. Collins is wiping a tear from his cheek. "That was amazing, Kurt. Even if we decide to go with someone else, I'm sure I will remember this. I think you have great potential."

Kurt is beaming from ear to ear when he exits the room a few minutes later, throwing his arms around an anxious looking Blaine and kissing him square on the lips right in front of the secretary looking up in alarm when Cooper squeals.

"I knew you'd do great, little bro. I don't know where we got our talent from but apparently it's in our blood." Kurt smiles at him weakly after letting go of Blaine, because right now the last thing he wants to be reminded of is his bloodline.

"I think they liked me," he says, still a bit dazed, because he can hardly believe it himself that he got praised by a man Blaine says is super important in Hollywood. He'll definitely have to catch up with Bryan Collins previous work once he and Blaine are back in Ohio.

Friday is the last day of shooting and Kurt gets to show Blaine off at the wrap party the studio is throwing for the cast and crew. He is again floored by the accepting atmosphere, people gushing over him and Blaine instead of sneering or insulting them.

They have plans to spend a few days in San Francisco once Blaine finishes his last shift Sunday evening because they both want to visit the gay mekka of the west coast.

With Cooper gone like he is most weekends now that Blaine's here to keep Kurt company, they do what they've been doing since Kurt discovered orgasms with Blaine. He thinks someone should erect a monument to whoever first thought of blowjobs though he would never say something like this out loud. He is getting better talking about sexual things with Blaine, but it is still hard to voice his own desires or how much he enjoys what he and Blaine are doing together.

Cooper sends them off to San Francisco with a box of condoms and bottle of strawberry flavored lube that has both him and Blaine blushing furiously until Cooper takes pity on them and just stuffs in into Kurt's suitcase.

One thing he is certain of, if he and Blaine do more than they are already doing while they are on their mini trip – it sure as hell isn't going to happen with the stuff Cooper gave them, because that would just be creepy. Just like he knows Blaine would probably never touch the things his dad gave him.

Just like L.A was nothing like Kurt thought it would be, San Francisco is exactly how he imagined it. It's colorful and vibrant and he is happy to discover that the small B&B Cooper recommended is in the Castro. Kurt has never seen so many gay people in one place, but it feels great not to be the odd one out for once. He can only imagine what the area must look like during a gay pride parade.

Monday, they spend all day doing touristy stuff, visiting Fishermen's Wharf, taking a boat over to Alcatraz, walking on the Golden Gate Bridge and taking one of the still running cable cars.

After dinner, they are sent to a small bar with live music that admits them as long as they aren't drinking which of course isn't an issue for him. The music is great and they agree to come back the next evening for open mike night, because they don't have the chance to sing on a stage together all that much right now.

They are having a late breakfast the next day when Kurt receives a call inviting him to come meet with Mr. Collins again for a second audition. It means they'll have to cut their trip short, but he knows they can always come back and spend a few more days in the city that Kurt can actually see himself living in. Too bad San Francisco doesn't have movie studios and is too far away from L.A to commute, he thinks.

He is repacking his suitcase when Cooper's gift falls out and Kurt hesitantly picks it up. "You know we don't have to do that, right?" Blaine's voice startles him and Kurt knows he's blushing again. "Some gay couples never do."

Kurt loves that Blaine is always so considerate. "But you want to?" he asks now that the topic is on the table and it seems immature to ignore it further.

"I've thought about it," Blaine admits shyly but he keeps eye contact. Blaine's making himself vulnerable as well, he realizes, by telling Kurt about his desires and he owes him his own honest thoughts on the matter.

"I know it must feel good, because otherwise people wouldn't do it, but when I try to think about it it just sounds painful and, I don't know, gross," he admits willing his eyes to stay on Blaine's as well.

"Well, like I said. We don't ever have to do it like that, but if you ever want to make love to me, I wouldn't say no. But it's okay if you don't."

Kurt tries to keep the look of surprise off his face, but knows he isn't succeeding. He's been called a butt boy too many times to count by some Neanderthals at school, so he has somehow always imagined that if he ever got this far in a relationship he would be expected to be on the bottom. After all, Blaine's the one playing football, the one considered the manlier out of the two of them, and still he wants Kurt to make love to him. Maybe he should take a closer look at himself, before he accuses someone else of stereotyping the next time, because apparently he isn't much better.

"I can't make you any promises right now, so let's just wait and see," he suggests with a shrug before putting the dreaded condoms back in his bag. "But just so you know, we are not using those if we do," he adds, hiding a smile when Blaine immediately nods frantically before he shudders.

* * *

Back in L.A, Kurt has to audition in front of a table full of network executives. It's nerve wrecking for a kid from Ohio, who's never auditioned before. He is asked to read with a young girl who has already been cast as his character's first friend at his new school. The girl is twenty-one, currently enrolled at Tisch and hopes to graduate before the show might take off. Kurt's sort of star struck when she tells him she's been in a few off-Broadway musicals already, because singing on a Broadway stage at least once, is something he dreams about. It helps that they got to talk a bit before they go in to do their scene together, Kurt thinks, because they've made an immediate connection and he hopes it shows in the scene they are reading.

After his second audition, he goes on another day trip to San Diego, this time with Blaine and they make a stop on the drive back at Huntington Beach, where Blaine tries to get him on a surfboard. Not even Blaine's puppy dog eyes are successful though and so he sits back in the shades and watches as a surf teacher tries to get Blaine to stand up on the board. Blaine's hair is crazy curly an hour later after falling off so much, but he looks so proud and happy about managing to stay on for a few seconds at a time that Kurt doesn't have the heart to tease him.

Friday morning, they try to sleep in catching up on sleep, but Kurt is woken up by an ear splitting scream. He glares at his brother who is bouncing up and down excitedly, Kurt's phone in his hand.

"You were asleep so I picked up. They want you to come in this afternoon to talk contracts." And with that, Cooper flings himself on top of him and Blaine who is only just waking up.

"What's going on?" his boyfriend mumbles sleepily.

"Kurt got the job," Cooper yells and Blaine's eyes widen.

"We don't know that yet," Kurt tries to shut Cooper up, because this is too good to be true. Things like that don't happen to Kurt Anderson. But apparently they do to Kurt sort of Hummel.

"Of course I do," Cooper insists. "We'll need to find you an agent and a publicist. And probably a manager, but I can do that for now," his brother rambles on, while Kurt looks at him in shock. This is a dream, right?

They all dress in record time before heading to the production office Kurt got the call from, Kurt nearly tripping over his feet when he gets out of the car in front of the building.

"I see your brother passed on the good news," Bryan greets him and Kurt can barely contain the huge smile threatening to overtake his face.

"So he was telling the truth? You really want me?" he has to ask.

"Don't look so surprised. I told you you are very talented," Bryan replies and if possible Kurt's smile gets even brighter. "Now come on. I had someone from legal draw up a contract for you. We'll need two signed copies back by the end of the months, but if there are any changes you'd like to make, let our lawyer know before the end of the month," Bryan explains as they walk through a set of corridors to Bryan's office.

His future boss has great taste he thinks once he is seated on a brown leather couch. "Who's that?" he asks pointing at the picture on Bryan's desk showing a handsome man in his thirties.

"My partner David."

"Oh, is he in the movies too?" Kurt wants to know, curious to know more about the man. Bryan just laughs.

"Gosh no. He's a doctor. For female stuff."

Kurt nods before getting up to shake hands with an older man, the company lawyer, who hands him a large stack of papers. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me," the man tells him, handing him a business card, before leaving the office again.

For the next hour, Bryan and the producer talk some more about the show, scheduling of the pilot shoot, which will be during Thanksgiving break because Kurt isn't the only cast member still in school, and Bryan's ideas for his character in the first season in case the pilot gets picked up.

"There's one thing," he tells them when they ask if he has further questions. "I want to be credited as Kurt Hummel. The Hummels have graciously invited me into their family and have given me what I've never really had before – a home. I want to honor them and show how proud I am to be part of the family.

He isn't met with any opposition. Quite contrary. Bryan and Melina think it's a great idea because there are enough Andersons in the media already, Bryan says.

Cooper looks a bit sad that they won't be doing the brother act and Kurt can see Blaine wiping a few tears away from the corner of his eye, but he knows he's making the right decision. If he had let Burt adopt him, he would be a Hummel now anyway, and hopefully one day he will be one either way.

Before he knows it, they are back out on the street, Kurt clutching his papers to his chest. He is afraid that if he lets go of them, it all won't be real any longer. He pinches himself for the fifth time that day, but still it only hurts and he doesn't wake up.

"We need to call my dad," Blaine tells him in the car, clutching Kurt's hand tightly ever since Kurt announced his decision in Bryan's office.

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" Kurt can't help but ask, stomach in knots. He probably should have talked to Burt before he made any decisions.

"He'll be ecstatic."

They call Blaine's dad as soon as they are back in the apartment and tell him to go on Skype.

As soon as Burt's face appears on the screen Blaine shouts: "Meet future TV star Kurt Hummel." It takes Burt a moment to understand what Blaine is saying but then there's a huge smile on his face. "Oh my god, kiddo. I'm so proud of you."

It isn't the first time Burt has told him that but it still means the world to him. "But wait. Did you say Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt fidgets for a moment. "You said a few months ago that I'm part of your family now regardless of whether you adopt me or if Blaine and I are together. And now I want everyone to know how proud I am to be a Hummel. Hopefully one day I'll be a legal one too," he adds with a smile at Blaine, " but for the time being I want the world or whoever watches TV series about high school kids to know me as Kurt Hummel, proud member of the Hummel family.

They are all in tears by the time Burt has to hang up to get back to a customer, after promising to take them out for dinner as soon as they are back in Ohio.

Later that evening, he and Blaine read through the contract again before heading out to dinner. Cooper's sorry he can't join them because he is presenting an award at an advertising award show and doesn't want to cancel last minute. ‘After all, you don't bite the hand that feeds you’.

"We so need to celebrate properly," Blaine whispers, still looking awed as well, especially because of how much they are going to pay him just for shooting the pilot.

They're on their way back from their celebratory dinner when Kurt tells Blaine to stop at a CVS. He didn't think he would reach that point this fast, but everything feels right in this moment. "I'm ready for what we talked about," he tells his boyfriend when Blaine looks at him puzzled.

It takes him a moment to understand what Kurt means, but then his eyebrows shoot up. "Are you sure? I told you we don't have to," Blaine immediately rushes to say, but Kurt cuts him off.

"I'm certain. Let me make love to you."

Kurt doesn't want to know how many traffic laws Blaine breaks on the way back to Cooper's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Part 2 of the Mini Sequel aka Senior Year


End file.
